


Counting Bruises

by anassa_anemou



Series: Mate-less and Looking [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Gen, Spoilers to 03.12, brief past violence mention, hints of Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, prompt: bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has bruises the size of a state, but that's not what is keeping him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to do a drabbling-verse, this should is the first installment. Possibly this will be Chris/Sheriff/Peter, but the first part of it is majorly from the Sheriff's pov.

John’s head was still hammering with all the information Melissa and Argent had dished him. So while he hugged his son, told him he loved the bugger and sent him to bed early for all of the lying and hiding, both of them agreed to let their overdue conversation for the next day. It was not easy to go shower, or to eat some protein bars; he was all battered and bruised, aching all over and it was impossible to move more than a few inches at a time.

As he laid his head in the pillow, he counted the people involved with the supernatural. All the Hales, his son, Scott and Melissa, the Argents, a few other kids from school; all of the fighting and hiding forces he couldn’t fight alone. He had felt helpless while Blake turned his town upside down, but when he thought about all of the unsolved cases, his mind rested for a bit. He wasn’t a terrible Sheriff, he had done everything he could, he just didn’t have all the information and there were always people cleaning up the evidences.

He wasn’t happy with Stiles or Scott, he was angry somehow that Melissa never came to him, using their parental agreement of always keeping an eye on each other’s sons and then discussing what they could do. From what he saw the Argents had been policing and encroaching in his city for years, and that got him furious to think they were doing justice with their own hands. 

To his surprise he was feeling enraged the most with Chris Argent, whom he went several times to ask for specialist knowledge and shared a few beers. Argent didn’t protect his son, he let Stile play with all the other kids, when he hadn’t much protection against werewolves. Argent didn’t say what was happening, didn’t hint John was in too deep waters and that hurt. They were two grown man and John had been sincere, even sharing pieces of cases and now he had realized Chris had been extracting information.

John is not happy, he wishes he had the strength to scream or maybe go yell at Chris, instead he is laying in his bed, counting bruises. The worst part is he doesn’t mind the blood and the ache, because all he can think is how betrayed he feels. And what exactly Chris had promised or given him? 

Absolutely nothing.


End file.
